


the odds

by jaehyoons97



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oh also, Polyamory, Spitroasting, birthday fic, february boys need their own tag srsly, oh i forgot to tag this as a, they're basically whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyoons97/pseuds/jaehyoons97
Summary: They’re beautiful, Ten tells himself inwardly, and the clench in his heart is wonderful when he realizes: they’re his.All of them.





	the odds

**Author's Note:**

> HEAPS of thanks to [Dilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilia/pseuds/Dilia) for the constant reminder for me to finish this fic, and [bidachii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidachii) for proofreading!

**Doyoung**

Doyoung is not nervous.

Nope, not at all. The cut he got from chopping leeks just now is absolutely not due to his shaky hands and distracted mind. He’s got everything under control, even if he’s gotten rusty at this cooking thing.

Jaehyun has taken over the chopping station when Youngho is tending to his small wound, while Ten chooses to attend to the pot on the stove, despite Doyoung’s protest that he is _perfectly fine_ and _doesn’t need any help_.

“It’s just my parents, you don’t have to do this much. They already like you anyway,” Youngho says, adding a quick peck to his plastered finger, at which Doyoung winces in disgust but doesn’t take his hand away from.

He shoots Youngho a glare, attempting the ugliest pout he could pull off because someone as stupid as Youngho deserves neither of his majestic handsomeness nor his humble heart. Youngho pokes a finger at Doyoung’s cheek, which is immediately swatted away. This earns him a pinch on his nipple and Doyoung yelps, kicking Youngho’s shin below the dining table in return.

“I would love to watch where you two are going with that but can you tell me what I’m supposed to do with this?” Ten interrupts, swinging a ladle to the pot’s direction and immediately regretting his wild gesture when splatters of soup fly everywhere around the kitchen, making himself yelp. “It’s boiling.”

“Try it for me, please? Do you think I should add more stuff? You should be able to eat the bones at this rate, right?” Doyoung says, about to push himself to his feet but Youngho won’t let go of his hand.

Ten takes a spoon and does so for the soup, smacking his lips to savour the taste. He takes the ox bone next and munches quietly.

“Does it taste okay?” Doyoung leaves his seat, retracting his hand from Youngho’s and coming over to Ten to turn off the stove. His eyes are expectant, but more concerned than enthusiastic.

“I don’t know how it’s supposed to taste like, but it’s good.”

“Good isn’t good enough.”

“It’s edible?”

“That’s even worse.”

“Ten’s an amateur in this judging thing,” Youngho says, takes a sip of the soup with a theatrical slurp and his eyes light up dramatically. Doyoung takes a step back, not sure if he wants to face Youngho’s reaction. “It tastes like home and love and everything wonderful in this world. I think my soul has been cleansed by this dish only.”

“You guys are hopeless.”

“It’s really good, hyung, seriously,” Jaehyun says after having a taste himself from Ten’s spoon. He’s chewing a bone and there’s a strand of green onion hanging from his lip. Ten smoothly removes it, laughing at Jaehyun’s small mess. “You’ve cooked this several times before anyway, and only failed once-”

“I‘ve only ever cooked it twice.”

“-so don’t worry about it too much.”

“Jaehyun’s right, babe. Stop looking so ugly with that frown already,” Ten says, scooping a small spoon of the soup and gesturing at Doyoung to try it himself.

But his own judgement doesn’t matter- the _seolleongtang_ burns once it reaches his tongue, burning his palate and putting his sense of taste numb. He still doesn’t know how his dish tastes like, and he’s still nervous about tonight- okay, he _is_ nervous, there- because while he is good at talking, he’s not exceptional at anything in particular for Youngho’s parents to be impressed with.

Ten tutors workshops for a high-end dance company and goes on tours with their artists as one of the backup dancers, and Jaehyun’s excelling at all his classes while at the same time interning at an esteemed PR firm. They’re _interesting_.

Doyoung is just an average career man that sometimes doubles as a personal assistant for a partner at the consulting firm he’s working at.

And really, it’s not about whether or not he stands out better than the other two because that’s preposterous and selfish and _shallow_. That said, his intention is nowhere near to make Youngho brag about him, Ten or Jaehyun to his parents.

He just wants Youngho’s parents to see that their son is only worthy of great people, if not the finest. Because that’s what Youngho himself is; a great person.

And now, his tongue is burned and he isn’t sure if the special dish he’s preparing for the Seo’s is presentable enough, but Youngho is feeding Jaehyun another spoon and Ten pulls him down in a half-hug to press a reassuring kiss on his temple.

Doyoung decides to (try to) stop being so concerned.

After all, he trusts them.

**—**

**Youngho**

It’s only halfway to Jeonju when Youngho’s eyes start to lose focus.

Noticing how Youngho’s driving slightly swerves unintentionally, Doyoung places his hand on Youngho’s shoulder, patting it in soft taps to help Youngho bring back his attention on the road.

“Sorry,” Youngho mumbles, his voice cracks a little and he just realizes he’s stopped singing along to the playlist.

“Let’s pull over at the next rest area,” Ten suggests from the backseat, unmoving as he provides a snoring Jaehyun with the comfort of his shoulder. Youngho catches his gaze from the rearview mirror and nods.

The sun has yet made its way to sink in the horizon so Youngho thinks sparing a few minutes for them to rest should be all right.

Jaehyun stirs awake once the car stops moving, and Youngho wants to kiss him back to sleep because he starts yawning, rubbing his eyes in a childlike manner as he does so, and murmuring a hoarse _arewethereyet_. Ten does it for him, hushing quietly as he lowers the youngest’s head onto his shoulder again and runs his fingers through his hair hypnotizingly.

“He’s been having troubles sleeping, hasn’t he?” Doyoung whispers, reaching out to the backseat, using the soft back of his hand to caress Jaehyun’s cheek soothingly.

“He said he’s been thinking,” Ten says. “Of what, is the question.”

Doyoung sighs, shifting back to his proper sitting position before turning to Youngho. “Do you want to switch?”

Youngho gives him a suggestive look before scoffing a laugh, quiet so as to not wake Jaehyun. Ten snorts behind them.

“You guys suck,” Doyoung says, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, that’s your dick we suck,” Ten retorts.

“Oh my god get the fuck out.”

Another burst of laughter, and Doyoung lets it pass before redirecting Youngho to the matter at hand. “But seriously though, hyung, let me drive for awhile.”

Youngho shakes his head, hands gripping on the steering wheel tighter, “It’s another two-hour drive, babe. You’ll tire yourself.”

“Like you have yourself right now?”

Ten sucks a sharp breath at the blow. “Doyoung’s got a point, hyung. You’ll kill us all with that state of consciousness before we even reach Jeonju.”

“Jaehyun’s not the only one spending his night restlessly these past few days,” Doyoung says, sending him a knowing look. Youngho’s been occupied with writing lately, composing the sequel to his first book with much encouragement from his three significant others after a lot of contemplation. He finds the early hours of morning until the dawn breaks is a productive time for his brain to come up with ideas and it’s usually Doyoung who wakes him up with a cup of coffee and a little scolding when he falls asleep on his work desk.

“I can at least drive to the next rest stop. I just need to relax my back a bit for a few minutes,” Youngho argues.

“You want us to meet your parents, hyung, not our deaths,” Ten retorts.

Youngho’s heart swells at the thought; _they’re going to meet his parents_.

“Let me do this for you,” Doyoung offers again, sensing the change in Youngho’s mind. “Go catch up with your sleep.”

“Come over here, fatass. I’m getting shotgun,” Ten says, already carefully waking Jaehyun up and telling the disoriented boy that Youngho’s going to take his position before moving to open the car door.

Youngho ducks his head in defeat, but complies as he unfastens his seatbelt. He leans forward and silently asks for Doyoung’s lips, which the younger grants. The kiss is slow and lazy, and Youngho feels drowsiness taking over him just by that alone, until Ten taps on his window, arching an eyebrow at him. He sticks out two fingers, mouthing ‘ _two times_ ’ at Youngho.

“Come on,” Doyoung pushes lightly at Youngho to get him going.

Youngho opens his car door and faces a fake-sulking Ten. “Sorry gorgeous, didn’t mean to leave you out like that.”

Ten copies his words mockingly but accepts Youngho anyway when he leans down to give him his share of the kiss.

“Now go nap with the big guy, big guy,” Ten says after they pull away, smacking Youngho’s thigh before walking around the front of the car to the passenger seat, high-fiving Doyoung when they pass each other.

Youngho doesn’t drift off to sleep right away when they hit the road again, what with Ten and Doyoung bickering about whether or not to use the GPS. But he does close his eyes and let himself submit to the building up sleepiness.

Then, with the comfortable weight of Jaehyun’s head on his shoulder and the familiar scent of Jaehyun’s cologne filling his nose, he finally yields to slumber.

—

**Ten**

It’s half past eleven when they arrive back at the hotel.

Dinner went unsurprisingly well; Doyoung was able to calm down from his nerves, courtesy of the Seo’s signature holiday spiced cocktail, and his _seolleongtang_ received endless genuine praises from everyone. Jaehyun kept entertaining Mr. Seo’s humor while at the same time snatching Mrs. Seo’s heart effortlessly because he’s just so easy to love like that.

And where Ten didn’t talk as much in order to avoid possible miscommunication due to his lacking third language proficiency, he served as a good listener to Johnny’s grandmother as she provided him with stories of Johnny’s childhood. Overall, it was a nice family dinner and it was almost impossible to find a family like Johnny’s who accepted their circumstances of being each other’s love interests.

“As long as our only son is happy,” Mrs. Seo said when Ten helped her with the dishes, and Ten finally understood where all the love Johnny possessed came from. “I hope he makes you happy too.”

“Oh, he has to,” Ten joked, “he may be humongous but I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t want to face the wrath of me, Doyoung and Jaehyun altogether.”

“And mine,” she added, nudging him with her elbow. She smiled at him. Ten could see the resemblance past the wrinkles and dark spots and he is so, _so_ glad to have fallen in love with Johnny-

-especially when he finger fucks the shit out of Ten until he’s out of breath and coming undone.

“You ass-” Ten bites, nonetheless, kicking Johnny’s thigh with his powerless leg. Johnny pulls his fingers out gently, smearing his hand with the cum on Ten’s stomach before licking his fingers clean. The motherfucker. “I haven’t even been properly fucked and I already can’t come anymore.”

(That’s what a round of fellatio from Doyoung and a rim job from Jaehyun do to you.)

“ _Shit_ ,” Johnny says, only realizing his idiocy then. “And I’m still hard.”

“Well I’m wrecked. I came three fucking times already.”

They throw their gazes at the other couple on the bed; Doyoung is fucking Jaehyun onto the mattress, increment thrusts slowing down in an attempt to draw out their moment of bliss-

It’s new; seeing his non-mutual boyfriends in a direct intercourse like this, eagerly. It’s not rare to have days where they spend their nights exploring each other- the four of them. But during those occurrences, never once did Jaehyun dare himself to touch Doyoung and Johnny, despite Ten’s observation upon their interchangeable wistful gazes, their lingering small touches, their discreet smiles-

“Youngho-hyung,” Jaehyun calls- whines?- his voice weak from the moans dragged out from the walls of his throat.

Ten swears, the only times Johnny’s face colors that fast are when Doyoung and Ten simultaneously performed a blowjob on him, and when he accidentally ate Ten’s seafood pad siew. It doesn’t help that the eldest is very transparent about his feelings for Jaehyun.

“Hyung,” Jaehyun calls again when Johnny doesn’t move an inch. He reaches out, all the while taking Doyoung’s cock earnestly and Ten smirks at Johnny’s trembling hand trying to reach back. He takes pride in Jaehyun having so much impact on them.

(The three of them.)

“I can take care of you.”

Even Ten gulps at that; at Jaehyun’s guileless words, his sincere expression- the way he lights up when Johnny crawls over Ten and to Jaehyun, looking lost before Jaehyun directs him to his face.

Doyoung pulls out, making space for the three of them before handing Ten a pillow. He leans down to kiss him, and Ten can feel the gratitude from that.

“He’s amazing,” Doyoung’s voice is barely a whisper, Ten has to read his lips to make out his words. His smile is rather sad, though, and it gnaws at him how Doyoung is awfully pining when Ten knows- he fucking knows- Jaehyun sees Doyoung (and Youngho) the same way.

Jaehyun _is_ amazing, but he wishes Doyoung knows how he too is astonishing, what with his hair tousled, wet from shower and sweat and smelling of hotel shampoo and _sex_.

Ten just grins, hugs the pillow and watches Doyoung reposition himself behind Jaehyun.

Jaehyun suddenly turns his head to Ten, smiling tenderly at him and it’s weirdly warm, as if he’s not holding a dick in his hand.

“Rest, hyung,” Jaehyun says before returning his attention to Johnny’s cock and taking the head into his mouth, earning himself a sharp intake of breath from Johnny.

Ten chuckles through his nose; how can he rest when he’s displayed a highly amusing show like this?

“Goddamn,” Johnny blurts, gripping on Jaehyun’s hair when he starts sucking. Doyoung decides to enter Jaehyun then, so sudden that Jaehyun chokes on Johnny’s length as he is pushed forward.

There’s a string of _sorry_ s as Doyoung and Johnny pull back, letting Jaehyun have his space but the youngest just wipes his mouth and pushes back, fucking himself on Doyoung’s cock while he wraps his fingers around Johnny’s, stroking it with much determination before taking it again into his mouth.

Ten laughs at how Johnny and Doyoung hiss, muffling his sound with his pillow to avoid ruining the moment.

“Did Ten teach you this- _holy shit_ ,” Johnny gasps as Jaehyun swallows him further, hollowing his cheeks on his way back before repeating the gesture. Doyoung gradually picks up the pace, and Jaehyun adjusts; working his hand and mouth to the rhythm.

“He’s better at giving head than I am, that’s for sure,” Ten replies for Jaehyun in monotone, more focused on the way Doyoung sinks into Jaehyun’s heat, the sound of their skins slapping, the grunts, the moans and the heavy breathings-

Ten might have miscalculated it; he might be getting hard again.

“More of a slut than you are too, I suppose,” Doyoung says, slamming hard into Jaehyun, enjoying how Jaehyun just pliantly takes it, whimpering around Johnny’s dick. “Which is something.”

“A slut, huh?” Johnny tugs at Jaehyun’s hair, pulling him off him and forcing him to look up. This does something to Jaehyun and Doyoung’s breath hitches, hips briefly losing tempo. “What do you say if I want to fuck your mouth then?”

Yup. Ten is hard.

“Do it,” he says encouragingly, shifting on the bed to sit comfortably before he takes his own cock into his hand, pulling at it loosely.

Jaehyun, predictably, nods and that’s all it takes for Johnny to shove his length into Jaehyun’s mouth, down to Jaehyun’s throat and Doyoung, always so tactful and sensible, thrusts faster to match Johnny.

Jaehyun starts whining, gagging sounds filling the air and his eyes glisten with tears.

Pillow set aside, Ten touches himself more urgently, swiping his thumb across his slit and there is heat emerging from the base of his neck, down to his spine.

“Being filled in both ends, being fucked senseless and used- you like this, don’t you, Jaehyun-ah?” Doyoung says, augmenting his words with a slap on Jaehyun’s ass. “No wonder Ten hogs you all the time.”

The youngest shouts, Johnny slipping out from his lips but not for very long as Johnny forces him down again, holding Jaehyun’s head still when he feels the tip of his head touching the back of Jaehyun’s throat.

Johnny groans, moving his hips again. “How have we been missing out on a lot.”

Ten is stroking himself faster now, using his precum as lube, and he marvels at the sight; Johnny fucking into Jaehyun’s mouth at the same time Doyoung fucks him from behind. The heat is now spreading throughout his chest and to his abdomen.

“I’m going to come and you’re going to swallow every drop, understand?” Johnny says, pulling out for Jaehyun to answer. When he gets another nod, he shoves himself back in and _thrustthrustthrust_ , bringing himself to completion and shooting his load down Jaehyun’s throat.

Doyoung comes next, nails digging crescent marks on Jaehyun’s waist as he too reaches his peak with a restrained gasp escaping his lips, orgasm ripping through him as he releases himself into the condom.

Jaehyun falls limp- contrary with the state of his cock- when Doyoung and Johnny retreat, leaving him to Ten himself to take care of.

Ten wastes no time in that; he immediately approaches Jaehyun, presses their bodies together and pulls the youngest into a heated kiss as his hands travel low and find their hard-ons to stroke them together.

The moans are falling out in waves from Jaehyun and into Ten’s mouth and Ten gladly consumes the pleas.

“Hyung please, _please_ , I need it—”

Ten shushes him, speeding up his work and the heat is all over his body now, burning him from the inside out and Ten needs it too, _bad_.

“Come with me, Jaehyun-ah,” he says in between kisses, and Jaehyun sobs desperately as he claws at Ten’s arm, unable to take it anymore.

It takes a few more tugs for them to explode into their climax, chanting each other’s name as they ride down their orgasms.

It hurts a little, given that he’s came thrice in a row in intervals of minutes before this, and his cock can barely produce anything relieving. But Jaehyun’s entire body is spasming, cock spilling out relentless strands of hot semen as he tries (fails) to keep himself together in Ten’s arms. It’s a magnificent view, complemented by labored breaths and small whimpers from Jaehyun.

Doyoung and Johnny come back to Jaehyun’s side, whispering praises and _thank you_ s as they give their hands for Jaehyun’s purchase.

They’re beautiful, Ten tells himself inwardly, and the clench in his heart is wonderful when he realizes: they’re his.

 _All_ of them.

—

**Jaehyun**

It’s Ten’s shifting on the bed and snuggling closer to him that pulls him back to his senses. And even so, it takes Jaehyun a few seconds to realize that he’s awake and staring at the ceiling of the dimly lit room.

The sight on his left- Ten, curling on his side, next to Doyoung who is sprawling half of himself on top of Youngho, all discarded of clothing beneath the thin bed cover of the hotel because they prefer to share body heat- rises a weird feeling he can’t exactly describe. Not particularly awful, but Jaehyun won’t dare name it.

He is careful when he moves the blanket aside, only bringing himself onto his feet after making sure Ten has something else to hold onto for his substitute. He finds his briefs by the foot of the bed on Youngho’s end and doesn’t bother to fix more of his state of underdress before he leaves to his and Ten’s room through the connecting door.

He doesn’t wait for the water to warm up to splash his face with, and lets it run down the drain as he thinks-

He _thinks_.

It’s strange that Jaehyun feels the need to think when it comes to this… this _thing_ he’s having with the other three. Feelings like these should come naturally, and they do, but it makes zero sense because he can’t- he’s not-

He loves Ten; this fact is certain. It’s clear and absolute and he himself is aware of it.

Like how he’d been aware that Ten had already been in a relationship with two different people, concurrently, before he confessed. He’s learned to accept the fact and is more glad than jealous that Youngho and Doyoung are decent _partners_ (Jaehyun’s still new to the plural form of the term) to Ten.

Ten (considerably?) loves him too, and that’s why they’re together, in an open relationship because the last thing Jaehyun wants is to rob Ten from his joy of being with Youngho and Doyoung.

It’s indecipherable how the three of them are able to share an equal amount of love and trust but they manage to anyway, and Jaehyun truthfully enjoys seeing their chemistry together that he doesn’t mind being left out just to witness their healthy dynamics.

Their.

It’s _theirs_.

They’re untouchable, somehow, even when he’s also technically dating one of them. And Jaehyun doesn’t understand how he can feel left out when Youngho and Doyoung make sure to have his portion of moments with Ten, or even involve him in their interactions sometimes (like the sex, for example).

“You’re no stranger. Anyone who our Ten loves, deserves none of our ignoring,” Youngho told him once when they shared a blunt together (Jaehyun was a stressed Communication student in his second to last semester and Youngho just wanted to help). “After all, you love him too. So that’s one thing we all have in common.”

But that’s not the only thing they have in common, Jaehyun can guarantee that now.

Because he starts feeling things for Doyoung he’s supposed to only feel for Ten, and having thoughts about Youngho he’s supposed to only have about Ten.

And it isn’t as complicated as after Youngho asked them- Jaehyun included- to meet his parents.

Because Jaehyun is still an outsider, despite his strong association, but Youngho’s proposal was loud and clear; _Jaehyun, Ten, Doyoung, would you guys let me introduce you to my parents while they’re in Korea?_

“Let me guess.” A pair of arms finds their way around his waist and holds him in place. “You’re thinking again?”

Jaehyun lifts his face to stare at Ten’s reflection in the mirror; he’s thrown on an oversized hoodie on top of a pair of boxers. Jaehyun offers a smile and turns around to lean against the sink. He pulls Ten close, endeared by the fact that the older’s eyes are barely open but he manages to find Jaehyun anyway.

(Ten always manages to find him, at any time and place.)

“Don’t worry, hyung,” he says, “It’s you I’m thinking about.”

Ten snorts but holds his urge to laugh upon seeing Jaehyun’s somber expression. “Just me?” He teases, nonetheless.

Jaehyun breaks their eye contact at this. He takes several deep breaths, unsure. But Ten is here, and fear can’t get the best of him with Ten around.

Still, it’s there when he says, “And Doyoung-hyung. And Youngho-hyung.”

“O-oh?” Ten’s voice is strained, doubtful. Scared. Jaehyun’s apprehension is contagious, apparently, and the shift in the air is frighteningly palpable. “What about them?”

Jaehyun meets Ten’s gaze again, trying to rearrange the jumbled words in his head.

“What about us…?” Ten asks again, quieter this time and Jaehyun hates the atmosphere he’s created.

He cups Ten’s face and presses their lips together, pouring all of his emotion through the kiss. It’s so easy to let his guard down for the older like this.

But the concern hasn’t left Ten’s face when he pulls away. It’s more discernible, even. It tugs unpleasantly at his heartstrings.

“Are we okay?” the older says, and Jaehyun can’t get a grasp of which _we_ Ten is referring to.

“I think,” Jaehyun starts. He is suddenly nervous, and only notices the heat at the back of his neck right then.

Ten is one-third of Youngho and Doyoung, maybe that’s why.

“I think I love Doyoung-hyung and Youngho-hyung, too,” he admits, and it doesn’t feel right, because he’s not one of them. He _can’t_ be one of them. Wanting to have what they have sounds wrong and intruding and who is Jaehyun anyway to create a shift to their harmony?

Then: A slap to his chest. Gentle, but enough to startle him.

“Don’t fucking scare me like that again! Ever!” Ten says, unshed tears sticking to his eyelashes. His face is red, and Jaehyun feels a sudden powerful surge of delight at the thought that he has this much effect on the older.

“I thought you were going to break up with me or something!”

Jaehyun fake-pouts. “You have so little faith in me.”

“Oh shut your ass, you’ve been less attached to us lately- to _me_ even. It’s only normal for anyone to assume things. I have my own insecurities too, you know.”

“I know. I’m sorry,” Jaehyun says, really regretting the fact that he’s made Ten feel such discomfort. Though, he can’t help himself to ask, “You noticed?”

“Are you for real? I love you, of course I’d notice.”

Jaehyun ears burn at Ten’s statement.

This is good. He still loves Ten despite developing strong feelings for other people.

But before he gets a grip on himself, Ten is already dragging him out of the bathroom, all the way back to Doyoung and Youngho’s room with enough determination to make him follow right behind obediently. He regrets not putting on at least a top.

Doyoung has risen from his sleep considering his state of clothing; a tank and trainings, and he seems to have been waiting for them because he shakes Youngho awake upon their appearance. The eldest clears his throat, sitting up against the headboard at a snail’s pace as he collects himself.

Jaehyun is then presented forward, Ten’s hand at the small of his back. Doyoung’s eyes are on his, wide and questioning, while Youngho has only been able to open his eyes but already looking ready to take in whatever news Ten and Jaehyun are going to announce. Jaehyun only realizes then that it’s not only Ten who noticed his lack of engagement.

“Listen up, losers. Christmas came early. Congrats on getting yourselves a new boyfriend,” Ten announces.

There’s a pause and a creak of the bed before a chorus of _what_ is heard.

It’s almost comical how Youngho and Doyoung exchange gazes cluelessly that Jaehyun forgets about the fact that he’s been exposed- quite literally too.

“What’s going on?” Youngho asks, scratching the back of his neck, avoiding Jaehyun’s eyes.

“Mind to fill us in a little?” Doyoung adds, looking tense himself.

Jaehyun bites his lips; it’s no use keeping it in now. Ten’s given him this chance and really, when it’s Doyoung and Youngho he’s dealing with, what’s the worst that can happen?

“It’s, uh,” Jaehyun tests his voice; sort of hoarse, a little dry too but he continues, “I guess it’s kind of too long overdue, since I’ve been having this… feeling for quite a while now. I-it didn’t make sense at first, and it still doesn’t, or maybe I’m just overanalyzing this-”

“You’re just overanalyzing this,” Ten confirms, but he encouragingly pats Jaehyun on the back and retreats to Doyoung and Youngho’s side, granting him the entire spotlight.

“-but either way. I’ve been thinking about it. About you. The three of you,” Jaehyun pauses to take a deep breath and calm his racing heart. “And it’s not because of the sex that makes me feel the need to put a long thought into this. It’s-”

It’s how Doyoung pays attention to him, genuinely cares about him and serves himself as someone to be relied upon, making him feel like he’s not just another boyfriend of Ten. It’s how Youngho devotes himself to and is wholeheartedly invested in his friends and family and Jaehyun is proud enough to say that he’s one of them. It’s how they make him fall in love with them, with how they are, not how the three of them are acquainted by.

It’s how they- along with Ten- provide a home for him to go back to, and how Jaehyun himself wants to create that sense of home for them too in return.

“-much more than that,” Jaehyun says instead. “So if you let me, if there’s room for one more- if you want to of course-”

“Oh my god,” Doyoung gasps, covering his mouth but the wrinkle of his eyes is for the world to see.

“I suddenly can’t speak Korean,” Youngho says, in perfect Korean. He’s burying his face in the cup of his hands and his bare shoulders are appearing flushed.

“Guys,” Ten moderates, appearing the most unflustered, but his grin stretches out wide that it reaches his eyes. “Jaehyun just confessed that his taste in guys is as lame as mine.”

“Hey,” Jaehyun retorts, defensive at first, but walks over to them anyway when Ten makes grabby motion at him. “I don’t have a lame taste.”

“No, you have an _atrocious_ taste. Really? Ten and Youngho-hyung?” Doyoung retorts, welcoming him as he makes room on the bed for Jaehyun to sit. He’s massaging his cheeks but his (adorable) smile won’t wear off.

“And you,” Jaehyun says and leans in, but halts midway because he’s forgotten how to kiss- which way should he tilt his head to? Should he be holding Doyoung’s hand?

So Doyoung initiates their liplocking, and Jaehyun thinks his heart can’t get any more full.

“It’s alright,” Youngho says, fond eyes directed at Jaehyun; it’s so powerful that Jaehyun has to look away. His gaze falls on Ten, who’s looking at him similarly, if not the same. “That’s one thing we all have in common.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I didn't include Jungwoo in this because I feel like I have yet to know him enough to be able to deliver his character well. Maybe next year?
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/jaehyoons97) so you can inspire me with some prompts


End file.
